Celos desbordados
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: A Oikawa le gustaba Iwaizumi, ¿Iwaizumi sentía lo mismo? La intromisión de Kageyama hará que todo se tambalee. /—Has estado con Tobio más de una hora ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? ... Iwaizumi x Oikawa / Iwaizumi x Kageyama.
1. Chapter 1

Iwaizumi tenía el móvil de Oikawa en sus manos y se había quedado estático mirando una de las fotos que había en el.

— ¿Qué cojones es esto? — Oikawa hizo una mueca sin entender a que se refería y se acerco hasta la pantalla.

Observo la foto que se mostraba que no era otra que la que había tomado su sobrino un día que al ir a recogerle, se habían encontrado con Kageyama. En la foto se apreciaba a Oikawa de espaldas mirando hacía al cámara, sonriendo con dos dedos de victoria y a Kageyama más al fondo, semi encorvado, en pose de reverencia. Una foto un tanto peculiar que a Oikawa le hacía gracia y había seguido guardando.

— ¡Ah, eso! — echo una gran carcajada al recordar el gracioso desencuentro —. El estúpido de Tobio vino a rogarme que le ayudase con no se que tontería y acabé riéndome de él.

Iwaizumi apretó sus dientes y le miro desafiante.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan capullo? — le echo en cara el número 4 visiblemente irritado — . Solo a alguien como tú se le ocurriría algo tan rastrero.

— ¿Pero qué dices Iwa-chan? — comento en su tono de voz peculiar haciendo un puchero, como si lo que acababa de decirle su compañero le hubiese ofendido en lo más hondo — . ¡Siempre la tomas conmigo! ¡No es justo! ¡Iwa-chan siempre defiende al imbécil de Tobio!

— Aquí el único imbécil que hay eres tú — espetó sin dejar que los comentarios de Oikawa le afectasen lo más mínimo — . ¿Qué no ves que solo es un estudiante de primero?

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? — inquirió gruñón. Molesto de que Iwaizumi siempre tuviese palabras buenas por alguien que no fuese él — . ¿Por qué sea menor que yo tengo que seguirle la corriente? ¡Bah paso! — le saco la lengua y se apartó sutilmente pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Iwaizumi ya le había dado un buen golpe — . ¡Auch! ¡Iwa-chan, duele! ¡Que bruto eres!

—Te lo mereces. Ni siquiera has llegado a entender el porque ese chico siempre acaba viniendo a ti una y otra vez —Oikawa le miró atendiendo detenidamente a sus palabras —. Sabe que eres un increíble colocador. Quiere superarse y aprender de ti, es normal.

Oikawa sonrió al escuchar su penúltima frase. Iwaizumi frunció el ceño al divisar la sonrisita de su rostro.

—¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?

Oikawa se pego al cuerpo de su compañero y se restregó por él sin pudor.

—¿Y tú Iwa-chan? ¿Tú también crees que soy increíble? —murmuro sensualmente cerca de su oído.

Iwaizumi se estremeció ante la cercanía y lo echo de su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Para mi eres un puto pesado —espetó volviendo a lograr que Oikawa hiciese un puchero y se pusiese serio de repente.

—Jow, pues de ahora en adelante que sea Tobio el que te diga cosas bonitas al oído.

Iwaizumi se quedo a cuadros al oír eso y no pudo articular palabra hasta pasados unos segundos.

—¡Pero….que..! —le subieron los colores de repente —. ¡De qué me estas hablando!

Oikawa rió a carcajada limpia.

—¡Iwa-chan se ha puesto rojo! ¡¿Será que de verdad soy tan increíble?! —hizo una pose chulesca, la cual Iwaizumi ignoro, dejando a un lado el móvil de Oikawa y levantándose de donde estaba sentado —. ¿A dónde vas?

—Me largo a casa. Ya he pasado demasiado tiempo en la tuya. Me sacas de quicio —acabo diciendo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Tus cosas siguen en mi cuarto —dijo picarón al darse cuenta que el chico se iba sin nada —. ¿O es que vas a dejarlas para otra ocasión?

Iwaizumi al darse cuenta del despiste puso una de sus manos en su cabeza negando después.

Ese idiota de Oikawa no solo le sacaba de quicio sino que le hacía olvidarse de la realidad.

Se fue directo hacia el cuarto de Oikawa y cogió su bolsa, que había dejado allí cuando había llegado a la casa y ambos habían pasado un rato en la habitación de Oikawa.

Que iwaizumi frecuentase su casa y al contrario no era algo extraño o inusual, ya que desde pequeños siempre lo habían hecho.

Su amistad era ya tan sólida como natural, pero se llevaban como perro y gato la mayoría de veces.

—Ahora sí, me marcho —dijo emprendiendo el paso.

Oikawa se puso delante de él cerrando la puerta y cortándole el paso.

—¿Qué haces? —le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

—¡Todavía no quiero que te vayas! ¡No te vayas! Me voy a quedar solo y me voy a aburrir muchísimo.

—¡¿Y a mi que me importa?! ¡Déjame pasar! —Oikawa paso de largo su petición y siguió en su misma postura.

—¡No!

—¿Te saco yo de enmedio de una hostia? —soltó pero sin lograr que Oikawa se inmutase.

Cogió de la camiseta al número 4 y le planto un beso en toda la boca, provocando que el otro abriese los ojos de forma desorbitada.

Oikawa aprovecho para colarse dentro de su boca y meterle la lengua en un morreo que a pesar de que el otro no participo, tampoco lo rechazo. Al separarse de tan apasionado y fogoso beso, ambos tenían los labios empapados en saliva.

—¿Todavía quieres irte? —le sonrió.

Iwaizumi aún con el rostro desencajado, le costo recomponerse. No solo le había tomado desprevenido, sino que era la primera vez que Oikawa le besaba.

Cierto era que Oikawa siempre bromeaba e incluso a veces pasaba la línea de lo que podía llamarse "normal" entre amigos de la infancia y compañeros de equipo. Pero...¿Besarle?

—¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! —cuestiono como si no fuese consciente de lo que acababa de acontecer.

—Te he besado.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡¿Pero por qué lo has hecho?! —casi chilló y es que no sabía muy bien como manejar la situación.

—No sé. Es la única forma que se me ha ocurrido para que no te marchases.

—¡¿Qué?! Joder… —todavía afectado y alterado termino volteando y volviendo a dejar su bolsa encima de la cama —Esa clase de cosas no se hacen sin más o porque sí.

—A mi me ha gustado —comento poniendo la piel de gallina a Iwaizumi —. ¿A ti no?

—Somos amigos, jugamos en el mismo equipo, tú eres el capitán, yo el sub-capitán, somos hombres…¿Sigo? Besarnos no esta en la lista de cosas compatibles.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Qué hago, hablarle a la pared? ¡Te lo acabo de decir! —dijo molesto por tener que explicárselo cuando se suponía que era obvio —. Además tú tienes un montón de admiradoras. ¿Qué acaso no tienes novia?

A pesar de tener una relación muy estrecha, lo cierto era que ellos dos nunca habían discutido sobre sus relaciones intimas o desencuentros amorosos.

—Iwa-chan podría serlo —Iwaizumi trago duro y se quedo de piedra. Oikawa lo había dicho con total naturalidad, como si de ir a comer un bollo se tratase.

—¡Yo no soy una chica! —exclamo alzando la voz y avergonzado de tener que decir aquello.

—A mi eso me da igual —se defendió Oikawa al ver que su compañero no paraba de rehuir —. Tú serías mejor que cualquier chica.

Aquella confesión dejo parado al as del Johsai.

—Solo Iwa-chan me entiende y aunque se enfade y me pegue cada dos por tres siento que solo quiero estar a su lado. Y cuando no está conmigo no paro de pensar en él y echarlo de menos. Por eso no quiero que te vayas.

Iwaizumi le observo chocado.

¿Desde cuando había empezado todo aquello? ¿Habían traspasado la línea de la amistad en un flash? ¿O acaso había ocurrido mucho atrás pero no se había percatado?

—Eres un caso perdido —bufo tomando asiento al borde de la cama.

—Lo siento, solo soy sincero.

—¿Crees que conmigo sería mejor que con cualquier otra mujer? —indagó curioso de lo que había dicho antes.

—No tengo ninguna duda —las miradas de ambos se encontraron y se formo un silencio que lejos de ser tenso, fue natural.

—Acercate —Oikawa acorto la distancia —. Y siéntate —la mirada de Iwaizumi sin saber porque le estaba empezando a poner nervioso —¿Qué te pasa conmigo? ¿Te gusto o qué? —al ver que Oikawa se había quedado sin habla prosiguió —. ¿O acostumbras a besar a cualquiera que se te pone delante? ¡¿Eh?! —alzo un poco el tono de voz al decir lo último.

—¡Claro que no! —contesto rápidamente —. Que sea popular no significa que vaya por ahí liándome con todos.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué a mi sí?

Oikawa dio un lago suspiro.

—Supongo que... me gustas. Pero no es algo que quiera decir si sé que no voy a recibir la misma contestación de tu parte.

—Nunca me lo habías dicho. Siempre hemos estado juntos…

Oikawa se levantó y ofreciéndole una sonrisa medio forzada le cortó.

—Si podemos seguir como estamos, va a estar bien.

No terminó como Oikawa hubiese deseado, pero en el fondo se sentía mucho más tranquilo y aliviado después de hacerle saber a su compañero lo que había estado callado. Por tanto tiempo que ya casi se le estaba haciendo imposible fingir que eran simples bromas.

Sí, Iwaizumi Hajime le gustaba y mucho. Y sabía que a él no le era indiferente del todo. Sobretodo después de ese beso, pudo sentir como la piel de su Iwa-chan reaccionaba a la suya. Pero esa era una cosa y que él acabase admitiéndolo otra muy distinta.

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

Después de un duro entrenamiento y de salir de las duchas, todos los del equipo se reunieron para ultimar los detalles para los partidos que tendrían en unos días. El entrenador les dio varias indicaciones y les advirtió que descansasen lo suficiente ya que los entrenamientos de ahora en adelante iban a ser mucho más estrictos.

—¡Vale! Ya os podéis ir —hablo el entrenador.

—¡Hasta mañana! —respondieron varios del equipo.

Oikawa y Iwaizumi siempre acostumbraban a salir juntos pero esta vez Oikawa se había adelantado y cuando su compañero quiso darse cuenta ya no estaba.

—Eh Iwaizumi, si buscas a Oikawa ya se ha ido —hablo Kindaichi al darse cuenta que el vice-capitán miraba a ambos lados de la cancha —. Creo que vino una chica a buscarle.

—¿Una chica? —el otro se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, no sé. Ya sabes. Siempre viene alguna a mirar como entrena. No entiendo porque tiene tanto éxito, es un creído de mierda —callo de repente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir —. Ya sé que es tu amigo, pero es lo que muchos piensan —acabo diciendo con rapidez y echo a correr dejando a Iwaizumi solo.

El chico de cabello de punta suspiro. Iba a ser una de las primeras veces que regresaba a casa solo. Aunque por un lado se alegraba de no tener que lidiar con Oikawa tan pronto, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, la situación se había vuelto un poco tensa.

No hubo dado un par de pasos fuera del gimnasio cuando diviso una figura no muy lejos de la entrada.

—¿Kageyama? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Yo… —no supo muy bien que decir —. ¡Estoy buscando a Oikawa-san! —termino diciendo algo avergonzado.

—Llegas tarde. Ya se ha ido.

—Oh… —Iwaizumi al ver la expresión de decepción en la cara del menor se acerco hasta él.

—¿Te puedo ayudar yo en algo?

—Quería que me enseñara una cosa… —contesto afligido.

Iwaizumi le reconforto posando una mano encima de su hombro.

—¿Vienes? —le invito empezando a caminar. Kagayama le siguió —. Oikawa siempre se mete contigo ¿No es así? —le pregunto aunque ya sabía que así era.

—Bueno, siempre ha sido así. Y no es que le necesite... —frunció el ceño al decirlo —. Pero es mejor armador que yo y por mucho que me pese...yo aún no estoy a su altura…—se notaba que le costaba decir todo aquello.

—Tú solo estás en primero. Vas a mejorar. Te queda mucho camino por recorrer —Kageyama le miro entusiasmado por lo que acababa de decirle —. ¿No crees?

—¡Eso espero! —exclamó contento.

Estuvieron paseando hasta que al llegar a un desvío Iwaizumi paro.

—Yo me voy por allí. Nos vemos Kageyama —se fue alejando.

Kageyama antes de que su figura se perdiese volvió a hablar.

—¿Podemos quedar mañana? A la misma hora. ¡Te esperaré fuera del gimnasio!

Iwaizumi le oyó perfectamente, alzó su mano a modo de despedida.

Esa misma noche y cuando Iwaizumi ya se había acostado su móvil vibró avisándole de que tenía mensajes nuevos.

"_Iwa-chan ¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

Iwaizumi miró el reloj que estaba encima de su mesita de noche. Las dos de la madrugada.

"_Tratando de dormir idiota"_ . Le escribió molesto. A pesar de que ya llevaba unos minutos despierto, ya que se había desvelado hacía un rato.

"_¿Vas a soñar conmigo?" _

El número 4 rascó su cabeza molesto.

"_Duérmete ya y déjame en paz"_ . Terminó por apagar su celular al darse cuenta que de ese modo se volvería un bucle sin fin y no podría pegar ojo.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

A pesar de que los días parecían seguir como siempre y el entrenamiento paso sin mayor contratiempo, pareciese que todo había cambiado. O esa era la sensación que tenía Iwaizumi en su interior.

Al dirigir la vista hacía la entrada se fijó. ¿Sería esa la chica con la que se había ido el día anterior? Era muy guapa, tenía que reconocerlo. Bajita , bien estructurada, de cara fina y cabellos rubios ondulados, cayendo por encima de su pecho.

Recordó lo que le había dicho Oikawa cuando le preguntó sobre sus admiradoras.

"_Tú serías mejor que cualquier chica."_

Apretó sus puños. La voz de Oikawa le saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Nos vamos juntos? —le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja como habituaba —. Esperame aquí —se fue corriendo hacia la chica que estaba en la puerta y empezó a hablar con ella ante la atenta mirada de Iwaizumi.

Al cabo de varios segundos la chica salió de la estancia y Oikawa volvió al lado de Iwaizumi corriendo.

—Ya podemos irnos —el semblante de Iwaizumi estaba más serio de lo habitual, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el capitán quién indagó —. ¿Te pasa algo Iwa-chan?

—Vé tú. Yo he quedado con alguien —Oikawa hizo una mueca entre sorprendido y confuso.

—¡¿Con quién has quedado?! ¿En serio?

Oikawa se puso tenso al pensarlo. Iwaizumi siempre iba solo. No era popular y no parecía tener interés en nadie ¿Entonces? ¿Acaso le estaba dando una excusa para no ir con él?

Estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando vio como su compañero empezaba a caminar hacía afuera.

—¡Espera Iwa-chan, no me has contestado!

Cuando ambos hubieron salido, el desconocido paso a tener nombre. Kageyama estaba recostado en una de las paredes.

Oikawa al verle enseguida reaccionó mostrando una expresión más que desagradable y le envió una mirada cargada de odio y furia.

—¡¿Qué pintas tú aquí Tobio?! —desvió su mirada hacia la de su compañero y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que era con Kageyama con quién había quedado.

—¿De qué va todo esto?

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

—Iwa-chan ¿Habías quedado con Tobio? —preguntó más que extrañado de que así fuese.

—Oikawa-san, ayer vine a buscarte pero no estabas…—se excuso el moreno provocando que la ira de Oikawa subiese.

—Le estoy hablando a Iwa-chan, no a ti. Al fin y al cabo solo eres un pequeño gusano…

Iwaizumi le dio un golpe en la espalda que le hizo retorcerse. Kageyama se quedo paralizado al ver al escena.

—¿Pero qué te has creído? Ten respeto a los chicos menores —espetó secamente y visiblemente molesto por el comportamiento de Oikawa.

—¡No tienes derecho a pegarme! Yo quería irme contigo y ahora este se mete por en medio —hizo énfasis en la palabra "este" con desagrado.

—Ayer fuiste tú el que se marcho sin decir nada ¿Te acuerdas? —no pretendía reprochárselo pero al acabar de decirlo, Iwaizumi reparo en que sonaba como tal.

—Oh ya veo. Así que te sentó mal y no has tardado nada en remplazarme —argumento atando cabos.

Kageyama que observaba desde otra perspectiva se atrevió a hablar.

—No pasa nada. Yo puedo irme.

Iwaizumi le cogió del brazo y miro desafiante a su compañero.

—No. Aquí el que se larga es él —Oikawa echo un último vistazo y aún con el cuerpo desbordado por toda clase de emociones se fue dejando a los dos chicos a solas.

—Buff como se ha puesto —acabo diciendo Kageyama disgustado.

—Tsk. Ni caso. Es un maldito caprichoso, acostumbrado a que todo salga como él quiere y que todo el mundo le vaya detrás. Cuando algo no sale como espera, se mosquea.

—Vaya. Lo conoces muy bien.

—Claro. Desde críos que hemos estado juntos.

—¿Por eso se enfada tanto de que otro pueda tomar su lugar? —Iwaizumi prestó atención a lo que acababa de decirle el más bajo.

—¿Tomar su lugar?

—Sí. Todo lo que ha dicho...parecía como si estuviese celoso. Como si pensase que yo iba a robarle algo suyo —dijo dejando pensativo al otro.

—Puede ser...Por cierto ¿Para qué me citaste?

—He pensado que….ya que Oikawa-san no pretende ayudarme. Mucho menos lo haría ahora. ¿Te importaría reforzar mis colocaciones?

—¿Yo? —Kageyama le miro con fuego en los ojos.

—Tú también eres muy bueno. Por favor, me ayudaría muchísimo para progresar en mi equipo.

Iwaizumi un tanto desconcertado e incapaz de negarse termino accediendo. Ambos estuvieron casi una hora entera entrenando. Mientras Iwaizumi le daba buenos saques, Kageyama trataba de dar con la colocación exacta. Después era Kageyama quién se la colocaba a Iwaizumi y este remataba.

—Madre mia chico. Tú no sabes lo que es estar exhausto ¿Eh? —comento el mayor casi empapado en sudor y adolorido después de tanto entrenar —. Lo dejamos por hoy.

—Vale, gracias —se agacho en pose de agradecimiento —Iwaizumi -san, eres el mejor.

El sub-capitán le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

—Que va. Lo hago con gusto.

—Y siento que por mi culpa hayas tenido que pelearte con Oikawa. La verdad no me gustaría que a raíz de eso estéis enfadados.

—No te preocupes. Muchas veces lo hemos estado. Tiene que aprender que no ser tan infantil y comportarse —recogieron varias pelotas que estaban en el suelo y salieron del gimnasio cerrándolo —. Sabes, a pesar de sus aires de grandeza y su ego subido. Es muy inestable.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —volvieron a emprender la marcha juntos.

—Se frustra con facilidad cuando ve que alguien puede hacerle sombra. Alguien como tú —Kageyama le miro con detenimiento —. Y es por eso que siempre te trata así de mal. No habría cosa que le fastidiase más que ver como uno de sus súbditos le pasa por encima ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

Kageyama asintió.

—¿Por eso siempre se ha negado a enseñarme nada? Menos mal que tú no eres así.

—Yo no creo que nadie esté por encima de nadie. Cada uno tiene su puesto en el equipo y es gracias al conjunto y a las jugadas de cada uno que se logra llegar a la victoria. Nunca nadie ha conseguido vencer yendo por su cuenta.

Las palabras de Iwaizumi tocaron hondo en Kageyama quién ahora había empezado a entender el significado de ellas.

—Adiós Kageyama —se despidió el del Johsai cogiendo el camino hacía su casa.

**· · ·**

Cuando llegó a su hogar se encontró en el portal con el chico de sus pensamientos.

Oikawa tenía el semblante serio y no le saludo como solía hacerlo de forma efusiva, simplemente soltó un hola.

—Tu comportamiento de hace un rato ha sido muy patético —le recrimino segundos después y Oikawa lejos de saltar por el comentario como lo hubiese hecho de forma natural, hablo un tanto decaído.

—Has estado con Tobio más de una hora ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

Iwaizumi se quedo parado ante lo dicho.

—¿Qué?

—¿Que qué habéis estado haciendo? —repitió —. ¡Maldita sea! Me estaba muriendo de la angustia de pensar una y mil cosas. Hasta se me ha ocurrido regresar y partirle la cara a Tobio si fuese necesario.

—¿De qué hablas? —estaba alucinado por las cosas que le decía.

—Es que no lo entiendo. ¿Te puede llegar a gustar un simple chico de primero? Comparado conmigo que soy mil veces más guapo ….

—¡Eh, eh para ya! No se de que me estás hablando. Pero corta el rollo. No quiero oír tus estúpidos comentarios sobre lo genial que eres. Me molesta.

Oikawa en un impulso se tiro sobre el pecho de su amigo.

—Que rápido te olvidas de mí —el de cabello de punta bufo fastidiado —. ¿Ya no te gusto? … —dijo en apenas un susurro. Su voz esta vez salió lastimada.

—Oi...no te pegues tanto ….—Oikawa se estrecho más e intensifico el agarre abrazándose al cuerpo de su compañero como una lapa.

—No voy a soltarte. Vas a tener que soportarme y no me voy a ir hasta que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado —argumento seguro de lo que decía.

Iwaizumi entonces percibió como una pequeña lagrima se escurría por la mejilla de su capitán.

—¿Por qué te pones así? —acabo diciendo esta vez correspondiendo al abrazo y cogiendo de la nuca a Oikawa condujo su cabeza hasta su hombro —¿Esa cabeza hueca tuya no piensa con claridad?

—¡Iwa-chan es tremendamente cruel conmigo! —sollozo —. ¡No me tiene en cuenta!

—Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso?

—Me tratas fatal.

—Te doy simples avisos, ya que te pasas tres pueblos y no sabes controlarte. No puedes ir por la vida como si todo el mundo tuviese que lamarte los pies.

Varias lágrimas más cayeron e Iwaizumi empezó a desesperarse. Estrujo los cabellos de Oikawa entre su mano.

—Para ya de llorar… ¡Para ya! —noto el fuerte cuerpo de Oikawa volverse débil en segundos, al comprobar que temblaba sutilmente por el contacto —. ¿Tienes frio o algo?

—Estoy bien —al separarse Oikawa paso su mano por sus ojos despejándolos —. ¿Puedo quedarme?

Iwaizumi abrió la puerta y la dejó entreabierta.

—Venga, entra —los dos chicos entraron —. ¡Ya estoy en casa! —dijo en voz alta mientras le indicaba con el dedo a Oikawa que subiese a su habitación —. ¿Quieres algo de comer? —Oikawa negó.

Cuando Iwaizumi entró en su cuarto se encontró con su compañero echado en la cama.

—Te dije que no quería nada —hablo al ver a Iwaizumi con una bandeja con varios platos.

—¡Cómo no te lo comas te daré una buena!—argumento serio.

Oikawa se incorporo, le cogió la bandeja y la puso en el centro de la cama.

—¡Qué bien me cuidas Iwa-chan!

Iwaizumi tomo lugar en la cama y ambos empezaron a comer en silencio.

—Todavía no me has contado que te traes con Tobio.

—Nada, solo entrenamos.

—¿Entrenar? —indagó curioso —. ¿Y ya está?

—¿Y qué te pensabas?

—¡No me gusta que le entrenes! —comento esta vez bastante serio.

Iwaizumi alzo una ceja incrédulo por lo que acababa de oír.

—No se trata de que te guste o no. Lo he hecho y punto.

—¡Pues no lo hagas más! ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? —hablaba bastante alterado. Dejo a un lado su comida y fijo su vista en el moreno —. ¡Entrename a mi!

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Acaso eres un crio de parvulario? No me vengas con esas ahora…

Oikawa trato de mantener la compostura.

—¡Me jode que pases tiempo con otro que no sea yo! —acabo diciendo sin saber muy bien la magnitud de aquellas palabras.

—¿Ah si? ¿No tienes suficiente con todo tu grupito de chicas tontas que te lamen el culo? —le devolvió la mirada desafiante y sin flaquear.

—¿Por qué siempre me sacas en cara lo mismo? ¡Iwa-chan es diferente!

—¡Eses un caprichoso de mierda, eso es lo que te pasa!

—Tú me gustas! —le cogió de la camiseta y lo atrajo lo suficiente para plantarle un beso en la boca—. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo? ¡Me gusta Iwa-chan y nadie más!

—Si has terminado de comer me llevaré la bandeja —dijo levantándose.

—Iwa-chan… —su expresión se convirtió en una afligida.

Iwaizumi salió de la habitación y Oikawa se acurruco en la cama. Acaricio la almohada y percibió el olor tan característico que ya conocía, el de su inseparable amigo. Uno que llevaba desde siempre muy dentro.

¿Sería que en verdad Iwaizumi sentía algo por él? ¿O se lo había imaginado? ¿Y si todo eran fantasías suyas? ¿Y si solo le consolaba y trataba de hacerle sentir bien por lástima, por la cantidad de años que llevaban siendo amigos?

No, definitivamente no podía ser eso. Iwaizumi tenía que sentir algo.

Cuando el moreno volvió a entrar y se encontró con su amigo acurrucado y con la cabeza metida en su almohada algo le desconcertó. Solo se le ocurrió cortar la situación dando un portazo que hizo reaccionar a Oikawa, quien se incorporo de inmediato.

—¡Me has asustado! —dijo rápidamente.

—Eso te pasa por estar en las nubes. Deja de soñar despierto y comete esto —le tendió un pequeño cup cake en una servilleta —. Ni se te ocurra despreciarlo, los ha hecho mi madre.

Oikawa sonrió al escucharle decir aquello.

—Nunca sería capaz de rechazar nada que tú me des —lo cogió e Iwaizumi desvió la mirada.

Se empezaba a sentir incomodo cuando Oikawa le lanzaba esas indirectas y es que desde que Oikawa le había dado ese primer beso, algo había cambiado. Oikawa se había vuelto más directo de lo normal, más si cabe, esa clase de comentarios que soltaba y no sabía como contestar, le ponían nervioso.

—Come y calla —bufo.

Observo como Oikawa se lo comía con gusto. Era tal cual un niño. Tan firme y mandón que llegaba a ser y tan frágil y sensible en la intimidad. Eso era algo que estaba seguro que solo él conocía. Que era un lado que solo Oikawa le dejaba ver a él y por egoísta que pareciese, le hacía sentirse increíblemente especial.

—Los postres de tu madre son deliciosos —comento sincero —. Siempre ha sido una excelente cocinera.

—Tú madre también lo es.

—Iwa-chan…

Iwaizumi fijo su mirada en la del castaño atento a lo que iba a decir.

—¿Dormimos juntos?

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos, entre alucinado y atónito. Al reaccionar y meditar lo que acababa de oír se apresuró a contestar de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Qué te has tomado?! ¡Ni de coña! —soltó firme.

Oikawa hecho una pequeña risa.

—No hace falta que te pongas tan tenso Iwa-chan. No pensaba hacerte nada.

—¡Para ya con tus bromitas! —le corto algo avergonzado.

—Pero quiero quedarme a dormir, lo digo en serio. No quiero irme a mi casa —concluyo esta vez sin ningún tono de burla de por medio.

Iwaizumi al percibir el cambio en su voz le contesto sin entender.

—¿No habrás vuelto a hacer enfadar a tu madre, verdad? —pregunto sabiendo de antemano que Oikawa muchas veces se pasaba de la raya con su madre, y le hacía rabiar por alguna de sus bullas.

Oikawa no contesto e Iwaizumi supo que estaba en lo cierto.

—Aquí no vas a quedarte —sentenció secamente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque no. Lo mejor es que te vayas a tu casa y arregles las cosas con tu madre. Ya no tienes cinco años.

—Lo mejor es que me quede aquí contigo.

Iwaizumi le miro desafiante.

—No me metas en tus líos.

—No va a pasar nada, te lo juro —puso ojos de cachorro —. Solo necesito estar un poco alejado aunque sea por una noche —termino diciendo a lo que Iwaizumi no supo recriminarle.

—Pero la vas a llamar y le dirás que te quedas.

—¡Lo que tú ordenes! —asintió feliz de que su amigo hubiese terminado accediendo.

En algunos momentos Iwaizumi se preguntaba como es que muy en el fondo le terminaba gustando la compañía de esa cabeza hueca de Oikawa. Que por mucho que le hiciese hervir la sangre en más de una ocasión y aunque se pasasen la mayor parte del día entre piques y rabietas, disfrutaba de tenerle al lado.

Las horas iban pasando. Iwaizumi se había puesto a hacer algunos deberes y Oikawa alegando que no tenía cabeza para eso estaba encima de la cama volteando de un lado para otro, crispando los nervios de Iwaizumi.

—Ya podrás ponerte a hacer algo.

—Ya lo hago -dijo divertido.

—¿Ah si?

—Sí, te miro.

Iwaizumi frunció el ceño.

—Vuelve a decir algo así y te saco de la habitación a patadas.

—¿Por qué eres tan borde? ¿Te molesta que el guapo de Oikawa se haya fijado en ti? —soltó al aire sabiendo que ese tipo de cosas hacían enfadar a su compañero y le picaban. Le divertía picarle.

—Me molesta que seas un imbécil de mierda.

—Bueno, pues a este imbécil de mierda le vuelves loco.

Iwaizumi por primera vez alzo la vista de su cuaderno y fijo sus ojos contra los de Oikawa. Se levanto tomando completamente desprevenido al otro y se fue hacía él. Cuando estuvo enfrente suyo y con una frialdad que heló la sangre a Oikawa pronuncio;

—Deja de jugar niñato. Repitelo y no vas a poder levantarte de esta cama en días.

.

.

,


End file.
